In present-day commercial and residential environments loads, and in particular, heavy large size loads such as, for example, air conditioner units, compressors, or modules of gas/oil plants, are lifted using a plurality of wire rope slings or chains connected to, for example, lifting lugs of the load and the hook of a crane. When lifting such, typically eccentric, loads, it is highly important to balance the same prior lifting. An unbalanced load exposes different wire rope slings or chains holding the same to different stresses which may result in failure of: one or more of the wire rope slings or chains; and/or the lifting lugs of the load having the wire rope slings or chains connected thereto, resulting in a catastrophic drop of the load.
Furthermore, when setting a load onto a foundation, anchor bolts, or other securing devices it is difficult, if not impossible, to properly place the load thereon when the same is unbalanced.
Typically, loads are balanced by adding/removing shackles connected to the wire rope sling or chain, or by replacing the same with a wire rope sling or chain having a different length. This is usually determined in a time consuming trial and error process of slightly lifting the eccentric load and setting the same down again until the load is balanced properly.
It may be desirable to provide a length adjustable wire rope rigging device that enables remotely controlled length adjustment thereof.
It also may be desirable to provide a length adjustable wire rope rigging device that enables a substantial change of length thereof.
It also may be desirable to provide a length adjustable wire rope rigging device that enables measurement of a tension acting thereon.
It also may be desirable to provide a lifting system comprising a plurality of length adjustable wire rope rigging devices that enables remotely controlled balancing of a load.
It also may be desirable to provide an adjustable module lifting device comprising a plurality of length adjustable wire rope rigging devices that enables remotely controlled balancing of the module.